His Hybrid
by Breeva Malfoy
Summary: Jacob/Rennesme  One shot  Mature content


_Okay, to all of you who are insane fans of the Twilight Series I love you. But to be honest, even though I wrote this fan fic, I am not a massive fan. I enjoy the characters, and love Jacob Black and his story line in all four books. So, with that said, if I am off a little in anyway when it comes to this fic, even down to the spelling, please be kind lol. It is not me demeaning the Twilight series or not respecting it, or not knowing my Twilight facts...this fic was just something I wanted to write. Soooooo, enjoy!_

_Also, you can tell by my pen name I am more into Harry Potter!_

**His Hybrid**

He decided to finally fix the fence. The determination was there. Somewhere.

At least, he thought it was.

Shoving large hands deep into his jean pockets, he rocked once on his heels, his head lowered in annoyance at what the wind and his own laziness, had done to the rotted wood that had once wrapped around his fathers home.

It wasn't a big job. Maybe a few hours. Jacob supposed he was lucky in that aspect, but even that didn't make him grab his tools from the garage and get to work.

He was distracted.

Lately, that's all he was. Just distracted.

He sighed, lifting his eyes at the sight of an all too familiar black jeep kicking up dust as it sped down the main road that led to what was now his home. The sigh turned into a dull growl when the car came to a screeching sound as the brakes were obviously slammed on heavily, leaving tire treads in the gravel of his driveway.

Jacob cursed loud and brutal enough for his words to envoke laughter from inside of the car, that only grew in amusement as a girl who matched the voice stepped out into the morning sunshine.

" Jake."

He sighed, running a hand through his mess of black hair. " Jesus Nes. Your father know that you're driving like that?"

A shrug, followed by another chuckle, this time her smile reaching a pair of round golden eyes.

" He more than likely does, but I think he would just be contradicting himself if he was to scold me."

He hadn't heard her. Of course he hadn't. Distracted as per usual.

But how couldn't he be?

She was blathering about something now. He heard snippets of it as she walked toward his porch, leading him up the steps, what looked and smelt like groceries in the paper bag she was carrying.

She was ten years old. A ten year old hyrbid...but god help him, she was in the body of a twenty five year old, and had the mind of a ninety year old. Weird combination, but that's what came with the package that was Rennesme Cullen.

Half vampire. Half human. A hybrid.

His bloody hybrid.

He watched her open his cupboards, wrinkle her nose at the lack of food he kept and began to unpack the groceries she had brought for him, the entire time talking...her beautiful mouth forming words he was incoherant to at the present time.

It was funny. Things had changed in the last year. For him anyway.

From the moment he had laid his eyes on her, he had felt himself lose grip on what was his reality at the time. That's what it was to imprint. And it had been innocent. He only wanted to protect Nessie, keep the bad things away from her and make sure she was happy.

But the situation, the object of his now permanent affection in all it's innocence, it had taken a dangerous, lust filled turn.

And as much as he tried, his control was slipping. Jacob barely recognized the moment he had stopped watching over her...and just started to watch her.

Stare at her really.

" Jake?"

Shit.

She was leaning her tall, curved body up against his counter, her bronze hair set in waves on top of her head where a pair of sunglasses were sitting. " You okay?"

" Yeh. Sorry. What were you saying?"

Nessie gave him an odd look, but grinned anyway. " Mom and dad are heading to England to visit grandma and grandpa Cullen tommorow. So dad wants to talk to you about my general safety and you're babysitting abilities."

" Reading Edward's thoughts again?"

She laughed, turning to the fridge with a large carton of orange juice in her hand. " Dad thinks super loud. " She was scowling at the emptiness of his fridge now. " I told him that I didn't need you to look out for me, and he argued that you would anyway and I may look twenty odd but to him I was still ten years old. Mom, bless her, then argued that I was more of an old woman than a child, so dad got frustrated, which in turn led to mom kissing him and all was settled, or at least forgotten for the moment."

" I'll drop by tommorow before they leave." He ran a hand through his hair, feeling his muscles twitch under his dark skin. Maybe he needed to go for a run. Maybe release some bent up agitation.

She was laughing again. " You really don't need to, although Mom is making noises about wanting to see you before they leave."

He nodded again, this time his eyes traveling across the contors of her neck.

" So." She turned, her arms wrapped across her chest, a sly grin planted on that beautiful mouth. " I was thinking I could hang here while they're gone."

Something peeked inside of him, even if he somehow managed to stay solidly still.

" I think it would be a good idea. Obviously with Sam and Emily busy with the babies, you haven't been getting fed as much as you're used to" She cast a glance at his cupboards that even after she had filled them with groceries, still looked bare. " So, I can cook for you and that would be my rent for staying with you, not to mention mom and dad wouldn't be checking in every other minute because they know I would be with you!"

He almost laughed, wondering how Edward would react to that idea. " Nes you know you can stay here whenever you want. Offering the notion up that you can cook though isn't the best swap for shelter."

" I'm not that bad of a cook!"

" You burn water."

She sighed, rolling her eyes at his comment. " You can't burn water Jake."

" You can."

Nessie only laughed again while grabbing her keys from the counter and shading her sparkling eyes behind her sunglasses. " Sounds like a challenge to me."

He tried not to stiffen when her hair brushed against his skin, and her lips met his cheek.

" Eat something Jake."

He swallowed hard, his nails digging deeply into the skin of his palms when she pulled away from him. She flashed him a bright grin once more time, then left him standing in the middle of his kitchen, pulse racing.

* * *

Jake rolled over unto his back, the lumps in his couch pressing into his every muscle, muscles that had yet to relax.

Of course, it didn't help that Nessie was in his room sleeping.

In his bed. In his bed, in his bloody t-shirt. Favorite t-shirt at that.

He growled into the skin of his arm, shutting his eyes tight against the moons harsh glow.

Ironic enough, he felt no need to howl at it, only curse under his breath at his lack of patience with everything and anything around him.

Especially when a certain female was in such close proximity.

She had burnt dinner like he had predicted. It was only while they ate copious amounts of take out that they had ordered, did she finally admit that maybe he had been right about her inherited abilities to cook.

They ended up watching too many horror movies, with her sitting close enough to him that he could sense when she was going to jump. He knew it just by the change in her body temperature. She would warm up when a scene filled with gore and blood flashed on the screen, and than cool back to normal once daylight broke and the remaining characters were still breathing and non dismembered.

Ironic enough. The vampire liked blood.

Jake rolled once more onto his back, than sighing heavily sat up.

At this point in their relationship, he couldn't be blamed if he was even considering letting her have him for dinner.

The thought spooked a familiar ache that started in the tips of his fingers and found it's way to the pit of his abdomen. His hands ran through the mess that was his hair, following the contors of his face until his thumb found his pulse at his neck.

" Jake?"

He almost fell from the couch. " Jesus Nes!"

" Wow so jumpy, Black." She was shadowed under the dim light of the room, only her hair a beacon of burgandy where she stood, his white t shirt wrapped around her waist highly visible. " Never thought I would see the great pack leader cower in fear over a few zombie flicks."

" So you're comparing yourself to a zombie now?"

She laughed, stepping into the living room. " I already have vampire status. Zombies are no match for my amazing abilities."

He grinned aside from the ache in his stomach now turning into a full on throbbing feeling.

" Confident as usual."

" I am the more dominant supernatural after all."

His eyebrows narrowed on her from where she stood at the far end of the couch, her body inclined toward his, her expression he recognized all too well.

Smug.

" That so Cullen?"

She nodded. " That is so Black."

" And how did you come to that conclusion?" The throbbing had grown fierce now. His hands twisted into fists, while his vision blurred with his lust for her.

" Because we get what we want Jacob."

His eyes lifted at the use of his entire name coming from her mouth. It was just time enough to watch her lower herself unto him, in time to catch an unfamiliar gaze drift across her soft features.

But there was not time enough in the world that could have prepared him for the feel of her hands as they brushed his bare chest, or when her lips met his neck and a sound he thought was more animal than human vibrate from her chest.

His hands braced on her hips as they moved against him.

" Please, don't tell me to stop Jake. Please." Desperation escaped her unsteady breath, the heat of it against his skin sending his fingers deeper into the curve of her body as she pressed into him. " I've wanted this...you...for so long. Please."

It was all he needed to hear. Everything he had ever wanted to hear.

His mouth crashed against her lips, a second of realization grasping her when she finally tasted him.

She contoured to him, the coolness of her skin blending against the heat of his skin, so much so he expected steam to rise between the tangle that they were in. Her breathing was irregular, unable to catch and unable to care as she slid her teeth against the sharpness of his jaw, producing a growl from the depth of his belly.

Jacob found his hands slipping across her back, removing her shirt with incredible care even though his thoughts of this very moment, would have been anything but careful. Her hair fell down across her bare shoulders. For a brief moment, there eyes met and the gold of her's were mirrored in the black of his.

Her hands slowed on his chest this time, taking time to feel him, watch his reaction to her. When her hands met his want for her, his lust for her she broke free from his watchful gaze and her lips were on his again.

He was always amazed by her, always had been. But this was beyond his very being.

She once more broke their kiss, his reluctance at her move causing him to grab for her but of course, yes, she was quicker. He watched her slide the remnants of her clothes away from her body, his breath catching again, his heart coming to skittering hault.

" I thought you didn't want me. This. This way." Her voice was deep when she spoke as she pressed her naked body against him again.

There was no words. Only actions. He was unable to speak. All he could do was show her how much he wanted her. How long he had wanted her.

Her mouth fell open and her back arched when he slid into her, forcing himself to go slow, even though with every inch he penetrated her, she met him with deep hungry thrusts.

He could see stars, colors. He could smell her scent, her hair, the soap she had used that morning. The taste of her on his tongue was sweet. She felt like silk wrapped tightly around him.

He was above her then, her body now against the couch, her legs wrapped around his strong torso. Her lips never left his, his hands never left her hands, his fingers grasped between hers as each blind wave of pleasure encircled their combined frame.

When he felt himself losing control, he felt it from her as well. Her body tensed and arched a low, deep gasp slicing the quiet atmosphere around them.

He had no control left in him, just enough to follow her.

He went slack over her, his head dropping onto her shoulder.

They said nothing, just breathed.

When Jake could finally speak, he did. Her name.

She moved against him again, but made sure not to remove him from within her, not ready to break the connection they were experiencing.

He shuddered, her name escaping him once more, his lips pressing softly now on her mouth.

" Dominant species."

" I'll agree with that for now."

A lazy laugh dragged from the woman under him. " For now?"

His lips felt for her neck, where they brushed and teased sounds from her that had him solid inside her again. " Oh Cullen, do you ever think that I just give you what you want."

" I know you do. What I want. What I need." Her words strained under his presence inside her again. " Are you ever going to tell me why?"

She was breathing heavy once more, rocking back and forth slowly.

He watched her, how her eyes glazed over, how her skin seemed to glow, how her hands were slack on the couch, twisting in her own hair.

" Rennessme." His hand grazed her cheek, his lips met her lips.

" Do you love me Jacob?" Arms incircled his body.

" Always loved you."

Her thighs were tight against him again. " Always loved me."

He nodded into her chest.

" Than show me just how dominant you can be Black."

_Enjoy! lol_

_BreevaMalfoy_


End file.
